


Faiblesse

by alainchabat



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Le plus important c'est que la barbe hideuse de lancelot n'existe pas ici, M/M, c'est pas vraiment très explicite tho, canon divergent de L'Ivresse II, donc disons light smut ?, la FRUSTRATION de cet épisode m'enfin bref, parce que c'est ma fic et j'fais ce que je veux, y a des émotions et des saloperies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainchabat/pseuds/alainchabat
Summary: Aah, le printemps... La nature se réveille, les oiseaux reviennent... On se touche entre mecs.[ma version de L'Ivresse II parce que cet épisode c'est peak 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪]
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	Faiblesse

**Author's Note:**

> Merci aux potos pour m'avoir relue et encouragé parce que franchement l'écriture de fics n'est plus ma zone de confort depuis longtemps, alors même si c'est un peu bancal, enjoy <3

"Depuis que vous m'avez lâché, c'est deux fois plus dur qu'avant !" craqua Arthur, reprenant une gorgée de vin à la bouteille presque vide.

"Mais j'vous ai pas lâché.."

Réprimant un sanglot, Lancelot laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Arthur, qui sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il passa une main hasardeuse dans les cheveux blonds, effleurant la nuque du chevalier.

"Si, vous m'avez lâché. T'es parti," articula Arthur avec application, trop imbibé d'alcool pour se rendre compte qu'il était passé au tutoiement romain. "T'es- vous êtes parti.. tout seul. Comme si vous aviez pas besoin d'moi."

Lancelot releva la tête, sans pour autant dégager la main du souverain dans ses cheveux. Il fixa Arthur un moment de ses yeux clairs rougis par l'alcool et brillants de larmes. Il renifla- les sourcils froncés, histoire de ne pas être complètement vulnérable, non plus.

"Parce que je.. moi j'ai pas besoin de vous, voilà", répliqua t il. Sa voix tremblait, et un frisson le secoua légèrement.

"Et moi ?" dit Arthur en haussant la voix. "Vous z'êtes pas dit que.. que moi j'avais besoin de vous ?", ajouta-t-il en appuyant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Lancelot. Les doigts de son autre main jouaient machinalement avec les cheveux du chevalier, et il se dit furtivement qu'ils étaient quand même vachement doux pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans les bois comme un bandit.

Lancelot tangua un peu, très peu stable sur ses jambes inhibées. Il s'accrocha à l'épaule recouverte de cuir d'Arthur, et se pencha vers lui, clignant rapidement des yeux- chassant au loin les émotions brouillées.

"Moi j'ai besoin.. de personne. Même pas... même pas de vous, d'accord ? Je suis un chevalier SOLITAIRE, moi- solitaire ça veut dire. Tout seul. J'ai pas b'soin d'un roi.. j'ai pas besoin d'amis." Il releva fièrement le menton, le regard plein d'une arrogance enfantine. Arthur secoua vivement la tête.

"Ouais mais vous étiez MON ami. Même que j'vous ai offert des trucs à vos anniversaires, et que.. j'vous faisais confiance, et.. et voilà, merde, à la fin !" Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, et Lancelot soupira, baissant brusquement la tête.

"Mais pleurez paaaaas, je..." dit il d'une voix étranglée. "J'étais pas votre seul ami non plus, non ?? Y a tous les autres tarés que vous vous obstinez à.. à traîner, là, non ?"

"Oui mais c'est PAS pareil, vous étiez mon.." Arthur étouffa bruyamment un sanglot. "Vous étiez mon meilleur ami, Lancelot. Depuis.. combien, dix ans ? Je vous ai confié plein de.. de choses importantes, et puis des missions, des secrets, des trucs, quoi. Vous étiez important pour moi."

Lancelot garda la tête baissée, et déglutit avec difficulté. Il approcha de ses lèvres la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main, mais Arthur donna un coup sec dedans, l'envoyant rouler dans l'herbe. Le riche liquide rouge éclaboussa leurs vêtements.

"Eh !" s'écria Lancelot en se redressant brusquement--un peu trop brusquement. Il trébucha en arrière, et resserrant sa prise sur la manche d'Arthur qui n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'équilibre que lui, emporta ce dernier avec lui dans sa chute. Les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement sur la terre sèche, grognant de douleur après l'impact.

Après quelques secondes de brouillard, Lancelot prit vaguement conscience qu'ils était étalés de tout leur long par terre, et que son bras était coincé sous la tête d'Arthur- dont les yeux étaient fermés, et la respiration régulière. Il tira mollement sur son bras pour essayer de le dégager, sans succès. Il réessaya à nouveau, plus sèchement, et Arthur ouvrit brusquement les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, et les leva vers le visage de Lancelot- à quelques centimètres du sien. Son regard se fit plus clair, et Lancelot put jurer pendant un instant que ses pupilles s'étaient agrandies.

"Poussez vous, mon bras me fait mal", souffla t il. Arthur n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes, il analysait lentement son visage, avec une concentration, une intensité.. inquisitrice.

 _Indécente_.

Aussitôt que ce mot se forma dans son esprit, Lancelot se sentit pris d'une bouffée de chaleur étouffante. Il serra la mâchoire, tentant de la chasser.

"T'étais important pour moi", répéta lentement Arthur, ignorant complètement la dernière phrase de l'autre. Son ton était grave, solennel. Ses mots, lourds comme des pierres tombant dans l'abdomen de Lancelot.

"Je sais," s'entendit il murmurer. Son bras était tout engourdi maintenant. Ce n'était plus important. "Vous me faites mal au bras," dit il quand même.

Arthur commença à se redresser et souleva sa tête avec difficulté. Lancelot replia son bras contre lui, massant les muscles pour atténuer les fourmillements. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais à sa grande surprise, Arthur appuya son bras contre son torse- le maintenant à terre.

"Poussez vous", lâcha Lancelot. La chute l'avait un peu dégrisé, et il fût soudain envahi de malaise face au roi qui le fixait, immobile.

"Poussez vous !" répéta t il. Il tenta sèchement de faire basculer Arthur, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Il recommença avec plus d'aplomb mais Arthur renforça son appui, le genou à terre entre les jambes de son otage.

La respiration vaguement irrégulière, Lancelot était terriblement tenté de baisser le regard, mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire ce plaisir à Arthur. Alors il le regarda droit dans les yeux, les dents serrées. Une colère confuse gonfla dans sa poitrine compressée. Suffisamment distrayante pour qu'il ne se rende compte que trop tard que le visage d'Arthur était maintenant dangereusement proche du sien.

Et soudain, la chaleur.

Une moiteur à l'arrière goût du vin désormais absorbé par la terre, tout près. Le souffle d'Arthur sur son visage, ses lèvres- omniprésentes, faisant s'écrouler le monde connu. Lancelot ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mû par un instinct dont il ignorait presque tout. La langue d'Arthur effleura ses dents, puis il tira doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure et Lancelot s'entendit laisser échapper un son étranglé. Il leva une main aveugle qui atterrit à l'encolure de la tunique d'Arthur, et s'y accrocha- tira brusquement, déséquilibrant le souverain, interrompant un instant le contact entre leurs lèvres. Lancelot ouvrit les yeux- quand les avait-il fermé ? Le souffle d'Arthur était chaud, s'entremêlant au sien, et ses yeux légèrement écarquillés. Lancelot déglutit, la respiration saccadée.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, ou des années peut-être. Il relacha son emprise sur le col de la tunique, les doigts tremblants, et les leva vers son visage. Hypnotisé, il traça le contour des lèvres chaudes d'Arthur, puis le long de sa mâchoire, et glissa derrière l'oreille, aggripant sa nuque. Dans son abdomen, juste en dessous du plexus, explosa un besoin indescriptible, inédit, enragé- de victoire. Il se redressa sur un coude, déséquilibrant encore un peu plus Arthur, qui glissa suffisamment pour que Lancelot le fasse basculer sur le dos. Sa tête heurta le sol, et il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Lancelot chevaucha ses hanches- libérant une décharge électrique dans son bas ventre. Il plaqua une main à la naissance de sa gorge, et un avant-bras à terre, juste à côté de sa tête. Les cheveux courts d'Arthur effleuraient ses doigts. Il passa la main sur le sommet du crâne, formant un poing enserrant ses cheveux. Il baissa les yeux vers la gorge du roi, exposée, vulnérable. Sa pomme d'Adam tressaillit et une seconde décharge électrifia le corps de Lancelot. Il pencha la tête en avant, et effleura de ses lèvres celles d'Arthur, soudain hésitant.

"Encore," souffla t il.

Arthur ne se fit pas prier. Il clôt le peu de distance entre eux avec fougue, et Lancelot se laissa guider, le souffle court. Ce fut encore plus bordélique que la première fois ; leurs nez qui s'entrechoquent, le rythme irrégulier ; tout est chaud, mouillé, et Lancelot serait parfaitement incapable d'identifier de qui viennent les sons presque plaintifs résonnant dans ses oreilles. La tête lui tourne, et son cœur menace dangereusement de s'arracher de sa poitrine. Les poumons en feu, il s'éloigna- aussi peu que possible- pour respirer. Il cligna des yeux, ébahi par le spectacle d'Arthur qui n'est pas en bien meilleur état que lui. Les yeux clos, le visage une teinte plus rouge que d'habitude. La bouche ouverte, lèvres humides- la gorge recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. À la vue de la peau luisante, Lancelot sentit grandir en lui une faim brutale qui descendit tout droit sous la ceinture- sa bouche est soudain très sèche, et sa tête tourne de plus belle. Il releva furtivement les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Arthur, entrouverts. Ce dernier leva une main vers sa nuque, l'enserra- l'attira vers lui avec une urgence palpable. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus lentement, jouant de son expertise romaine, et Lancelot se pressa tout entier contre lui. Il est incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente, alors quand il sent la main d'Arthur glisser de sa nuque vers sa poitrine, puis plus bas, fourrageant parmi les innombrables couches de vêtements- qui commencent à devenir vraiment trop étroits, il ne réagit pas. Seulement, à force de s'activer, les doigts du souverain finissent par atteindre la peau- juste en dessous du nombril. Et ils descendent, lentement, trop lentement. Lancelot sentit son corps entier se tendre, et laissa échapper quelque chose entre un cri et un gémissement contre les lèvres d'Arthur quand enfin il l'effleure- _là_. Il veut parler, il veut lui dire d'arrêter tout de suite, et aussi de le toucher encore et encore, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, et Arthur ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre.

Les minutes qui suivent sont floues. Les muscles tendus, les spasmes incontrôlables, la main chaude d'Arthur le faisant régresser à un état dont les dieux seraient peu fiers. La tête enfouie dans son cou, la bouche ouverte contre sa peau- à l'instant le plus vulnerable, Lancelot laissera échapper le nom d'Arthur d'une voix brisée, à mi chemin entre un cri étranglé et un sanglot.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne bouge. Ils reprennent leur souffle, et leurs esprits encore embrumés par l'alcool ne parviennent pas encore à donner du sens à ce qui vient d'arriver. Lancelot garde les yeux fermés, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus régulière. Contre sa bouche frémit encore la peau d'Arthur, qu'il lèche doucement presque sans s'en rendre compte. La fatigue l'envahit, et il pourrait s'endormir sur place- mais Arthur bouge. Alors, lentement, Lancelot se redresse en s'appuyant sur ses bras tremblants, désenjambe Arthur et retombe lourdement sur le sol, à moitié assis. C'est là qu'il sent, sous ses vêtements, quelque chose de.. mouillé contre sa cuisse. Il frémit.

Alors, seulement, la honte.

La clarté est immédiate. Un goût de bile qui empoisonne la bouche de Lancelot, des flammes lui dévorant le visage. La nausée le prend, et il fixe intensément le sol pendant qu'Arthur se lève péniblement. Lancelot le sent qui l'observe un temps, et puis devant ses yeux, apparaît une main tendue. La main d'Arthur. _Celle-là._

Il ne la prend pas. La main retombe. Quand Arthur laisse échapper un soupir, Lancelot ne laisse pas paraître la douleur viscérale que ça lui inflige. 

Les yeux rivés au sol, il ne fait pas le moindre mouvement. La gorge nouée, il se sent minuscule, misérable. Faible. Sale. Sale d'avoir fait ça, comme ça, avec _lui._ D'avoir cédé. 

Et lorsqu'après un moment, Arthur s'en va en trébuchant sur les racines et les vieilles branches, Lancelot reste assis dans l'herbe, les cheveux en désordre, une indicible envie de pleurer en travers de la gorge. Quelque chose en lui hurle. Il serre les paupières. 

_J'ai pas besoin de lui. J'ai pas besoin de lui._

Dans ses oreilles résonnent encore les halètements d'arthur. Et sur ses lèvres, le goût salé, qui le hante déjà. 

_J'ai pas besoin de lui._


End file.
